


Waiting

by Taelala



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: "Remember, you'll wait for me here, right?"





	Waiting

"Remember, you'll wait for me here, right?"

Dave watched Kurt's face, so unreadable, until he nodded. He dropped his chin and turned away.

_You'll wait for me, won't you Kurt?_

The hallway emptied.

_Please wait for me._

His feet fell rhythmically.

_Wait until I'm ready to tell everyone._

He bit his lip.

_Don't fall in love with him._

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

_Wait for me to be a braver man._

He blinked away tears.

_A man worthy of you._

He wiped the moisture from his eyes.

_Wait for me to tell you that I love you._

He felt his heart beating, harder than normal.

_And please give this a chance._

 

&&&

 

He watched Dave walk away. Kurt Hummel was a master of the unsaid.

All the questions, and all the pleas he heard beneath Dave's words, and saw so clearly in his eyes.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Dave, and several times he almost followed him.

And what would he do if he did?

Dave turned the corner, out of sight.

Kurt whispered to himself. "I'll wait for you."


End file.
